


Control

by Leviarty



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-22
Updated: 2010-07-22
Packaged: 2017-10-10 18:16:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leviarty/pseuds/Leviarty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am in control of my emotions...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control

“I am in control of my emotions,” Spock said as Jim left a trail of kisses down his neck.

“Mmmhmm,” Jim agreed skeptically and the Vulcan pulled the captains shirt over his head.

“I am in control of my emotions,” Spock repeated as Jim returned the favor and removed Spock shirt.

“You’re like a broken record, you know that?”  Had the circumstances been any different, he was sure Spock would have made it a point to point out just how unlike a broken record he was.  However…

“I am in control of my emotions,” he said once more, guiding Jim backwards to the bed.

“Something tells me you don’t have quite as much control over your emotions as you seem to think,” Jim muttered into his ears as the Vulcan’s hands slid down to his waist, unbuttoning his pants and sliding them off with ease.

“I am in control of my emotions.”

Which they both know was a load of crap because had he any control over his emotions whatsoever, this never would have made it out of the vacant mess deck, let alone down the vacant corridors, and into the captain’s quarters.


End file.
